The Phantom of the Night
by qwerty55
Summary: Gabriella Montez has the passion for playing the violin but what happens when she met the rumoured mysterious Troy Bolton/Phantom who has been rumoured to be lurking around East High? Will romance conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: so, I haven't been in fanfiction for a while but I'll try to do my best to upload more chapters. anyways, here's another new story I have. tell me what you think.**

**Plot: 18 year old Gabriella Montez has the love and passion for playing the violin. Her friends love her violin skills but her boyfriend Rodrick doesn't like Gabriella playing the violin. Her boyfriend doesn't approve of Gabriella doing these stuffs. Feeling guilty, she tried to quit playing the violin. But what happens when a mysterious boy name Troy who has been rumoured lurking around East High showed her the true meaning of life?**

**Trailer:**

_(Shows Gabriella playing the violin)_

_"Gabriella! You did amazing!"(Sharpay)_

_"Thank you!" (Gabriella)_

_"Really Gabby? You still love these craps?"(Rodrick)_

_"Oh Rodrick! Gabby's your girlfriend! You should be happy for her!"(Sharpay)_

_But what happens when Gabriella decided to quit using the violin one day?_

_"But why? I thought you love playing the violin!" (Sharpay)_

_"I do...But Rodrick said playing the violin is lame...And it's true..."(Gabriella)_

_However, a rumour lurked around East High_

_"Did you heard? The phantom is here again!"(Kelsi)_

_"Phantom?" (Gabriella)_

_"Yes! It was said a guy who's wearing a large black cape and a white mask has been lurking around the school!"(Kelsi)_

_"Well, that phantom better keep out of me!"(Rodrick)_

_And that rumour maybe be connected to Gabriella Montez_

_(Shows Gabriella walking to the dark auditorium of East High)_

_"Come with me Gabriella Montez. And I will show you how much I care for you"(Troy)_

_"Who are you? Why are you wearing a large black cape and a mask?"(Gabriella)_

_Starring_

_Zac Efron as Troy Bolton/Phantom_

_Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez_

_in_

_The Phantom of the Night_

_Coming soon..._

** AN: What do you think? This is has the Phantom of the Opera type of story but in a modern version lol Review please!**


	2. The Phantom is Back

**AN: Thanks for the wonderful reviews JennCorinthos , yogaluva , Ceciliaa93, keyonna13c , xxRollingInTheDeepxx , MissElenaSalvatoreEfron18 , and HSMlove513 :)**

**I planned this story since a long time and I loved the plot of phantom of the opera. I hope this story will get a lot of reviews like I did back in my old stories lol. **

18 year old Gabriella was softly playing the violin while everyone was sitting in they're chairs, watching Gabriella Montez playing the violin. The grace and passion from the music came from the violin is literally all over the classroom. The teacher was analysing Gabriella's music skills. However, one boy was bored and that was Gabriella's boyfriend Rodrick.

"Jesus" said Rodrick to Chad Danforth "I'm so damn bored"

"Dude" said Chad "If you love Gabriella, then you got to love her music skills"

"But it's so boring. Why does Gabriella have to do these stuff?"

"She loves playing the violin" said Taylor McKessie "Will you just keep quiet?"

As Gabriella plays the violin, she felt someone spying at her. However, she proceeded playing the violin. After a few minutes, she finished playing it. A large applause clapped all the way. She never felt so proud in her whole life even though she was only in the classroom.

The bell rang and everyone left the classroom. Gabriella left the classroom with her friends and Rodrick as she was holding the violin.

"Gabby! You did amazing!" said Taylor "I loved it!"

"Aw...Thanks!" said Gabriella

"Come on!" said Rodrick "Gabby! I told you violin isn't good for you! I hated the way you played it!"

"But Rodrick! I love playing the violin!" said Gabriella

"I know you're my girlfriend but I don't approve you doing these stuffs"

"You know Rod, you should be happy for Gabriella!" said Chad

"Whatever!" said Rodrick as he put his arms around Gabriella "Come on babe, let's go eat lunch now"

(At lunch, in the cafeteria)

"Yes, we're opening a talent contest for the next 2 months! You're coming?" said Kelsi Nielson

"I would love to!" said Gabriella as she was smiling "I'm going to sign up for the contest!"

"Gabby" said Rodrick "Why do you have to join this shit fest? You'll just waste your time!"

"But Rodrick" said Gabriella "I love playing the violin...Please let me join"

"Fine! But I'm telling you, I don't like the way you play the violin"

Gabriella felt something on her heart when Rodrick said that. Rodrick didn't like Gabriella playing the violin because he thought it was so bad. However, Gabriella can't judge Rodrick since she kinda admitted she's not that talented.

"Cool!" said Gabriella "I'm joining Kelsi!"

"Great!" said Kelsi "Just sign here"

Just then, a large scream was entered in the cafeteria.

"Ah!" shouted a voice "Out of the way! Chad Danforth coming through!"

Gabriella, Rodrick and Kelsi looked back and saw Chad running to them.

"Chad?" said Gabriella as she raised her eyebrow "What are you doing here?"

Chad sat down next to Kelsi and took a deep breathe.

"The phantom is back!" said Chad "I saw him!"

"What?" said Kelsi "No way!"

"What's going on?" asked Rodrick "Who the fuck is the phantom?"

"Yes, who is he and what's going on?" asked Gabriella as she sat closer to Rodrick

"You never heard of the phantom?" asked Chad

Gabriella and Rodrick looked at each other in a confused look.

"No..." said Gabriella

"The phantom has said to be lurking around East High for 2 years...It was said he always wears a dark black cape and a large white mask to hide his identity." said Kelsi in a worried tone

"It was also said he would steal people's money and used them for his food, water, and his costumes. People said he's a talented person when it comes to music, literature and arts. He was said to be lurking around East High especially at night. I saw him while ago with the other jocks in the stairs. He was running as fast as he could. I got scared cause it was said when someone do bad things to him, he'll seek revenge in return" said Chad in a scared tone

"But wait" said Rodrick "Why the hell is he lurking around East High? And why does he have a mask?"

"I don't know why he's here in East High" said Chad "But some say he's wearing a mask cause people said he was ugly. We all thought he was gone for 2 months but he came back today. He always scared the shit out of the cheerleaders. He has been here for 2 years already, lurking around East High and stealing stuffs. That's why people should be careful already"

"There was a time I was playing the piano all alone inside the auditorium" said Kelsi "Just then, a voice shouted 'Who dares to enter the property of the phantom at 7 in the night!' I got scared and took my things and ran out of the auditorium. I knew it was the phantom. A lot of people already encountered seeing him and also hearing his singing voice..."

"Jesus" said Rodrick "I'm not scared with some ghost..."

"He's not a ghost" said Kelsi "He's a human but he looks like a phantom"

"Yeah like I'm scared. He better not go near to me or else I'll punch him right in the damn face!"

"Rodrick! Stop it!" said Gabriella "Let's just forget this phantom thing. Kels, I signed up already!"

"Cool!" said Kelsi "If you want to practice, you can use the auditorium since a lot of people are using the music room"

"Yay, when can I start practising?"

"How about after school? I can also help you!"

"Thanks Kelsi"

"Whatever Gabs!" said Rodrick "I don't like the way you play the violin...Anyways, I got to go now. I'm going to practice some hoops"

Rodrick gives a quick peck on Gabriella's lips and left the cafeteria. Gabriella sighed thinking why Rodrick doesn't like her playing the violin.

"Gabby" said Kelsi "Why the hell would you stick with him? He's nothing but a jerk!"

"But I love him! Besides, I think he's sweet!"

Little did they know, up in the vent of the cafeteria, someone is spying on the gang. He was spying on them especially Gabriella Montez.

**AN: what do you think? is it good? review please! lol thanks**


	3. Meeting The Phantom

**AN:Thanks for the awesome reviews guys :)**

The school bell rang and Gabriella was excited to practice her violin. She kept holding it everywhere. However, Rodrick hated it when Gabriella keep bringing it everywhere. It's 3PM and school is done. However, Gabriella went to the school auditorium. She was about to go inside until someone grabbed her hand.

"Rodrick" said Gabriella "What are you doing here?"

Yep, it was Rodrick alright.

"I just want to tell you that are you sure you want to do this?" asked Rodrick

"I'm sure baby" said Gabriella "I mean, I love violin so much"

"But to be honest" said Rodrick "You're not really good in it. I'm sorry Gabriella but it's true"

"But...I love playing the violin..."

"Whatever Gabriella. Just call me when you get home"

When Rodrick left, Gabriella's eyes have a little tears. What if Rodrick was telling the truth? Maybe she is bad in violin. Why bother practising if you're meant to be bad in musical instruments. But she had the passion and grace to play one.

As Gabriella went inside, she saw Kelsi playing the piano all by herself. When Kelsi heard someone opening the door, she saw Gabriella but it looks like she has a sad expression on her face. What's going on?

"Gabby?" asked Kelsi as she walked to Gabriella "What's the problem?"

"Oh, I don't know" said Gabriella as she crossed her arms "Rod said I'm not good in violin. He wants me to quit"

"Are you crazy Gabby? You're good at your violin! Don't let your boyfriend make you feel down! He's not even a good boyfriend to begin with!"

"But we were together for a year already Kelsi! Sometimes, I think it's true"

"Come on Gabs, you're a good violist. How about start practising now?"

"Sure...I better get my violin now"

(Hours later)

Gabriella loved her violin so much that she doesn't want to leave the auditorium yet. However, it's 6PM already and Kelsi should go home by now.

"Gabby, are you sure?" asked Kelsi

"Don't worry about me" replied Gabriella "You can go home now. Just leave it all to me. I'm going to lock the door after I practice my violin"

"Okay. Just be careful about the..."

"The phantom? Really? You still believe that?"

"But Gabby..."

"There's no such thing as the phantom"

"Oh well...I'm just warning you Gabby"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Okay, bye Gabs"

"Bye Kels"

After Kelsi left the auditorium, Gabriella began to practice again. She closed her eyes and began to play her violin. While she was playing in the auditorium all alone, she heard someone humming a lullaby with her. She got scared and stopped playing. She looked around and realized she was the only one inside the auditorium. She decided to close her eyes and began to play the violin again.

Crash!

Gabriella got a full surprise. Something crash from the top of the stage (AN: Gabriella is practising on the stage). She decided to check. She saw one of the lights of the stage fell down from the top. Gabriella was definitely scared.

"W-Who's there?" said Gabriella in fright

She then heard running footsteps, which made her scare more. She didn't know what to do. She just stood there.

"Please!" said Gabriella "Don't hurt me! Whoever it is!"

Just then, Gabriella looked at her left. She saw a guy who's tall, shaggy brown hair, and a muscular figure. He was wearing a white mask and he was also wearing a black cape. He's blue eyes were very visible.

Gabriella was very nervous. The guy came closer and closer to him. It was odd to see the guy wearing a tux and white gloves. He was panting as he came closer to Gabriella. However, Gabriella just stood there. Just then, the guy's mouth open.

"You have a beautiful way of playing the violin" said the guy "I love it so much"

His voice was so calming and deep. It made Gabriella's heart melt. She just looked at him just like that. Gabriella was scared.

"Please don't be scared at me" said the guy "I'm not going to hurt you..."

"I...I..." said Gabriella with a speechless tone

"You have a lovely face...I've never seen such a beautiful girl"

As the guy came closer to her, he puts his hand on her face and admired her beauty.

"I can't believe God created such a beautiful girl" said the guy "And a talented one too"

"W-Who are y-you?" said Gabriella

"You must never know me, for I'm the most ugliest person you'll ever see"

Suddenly, the door opened. The guy immediately ran fast as he could. He quickly disappeared with only a split second.

"Gabriella!" said a voice as the door opened "Gabriella!"

Gabriella recognized the voice. It was Rodrick's.

"Gabby!" cried Rodrick "Hey! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Rod?" said Gabriella "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you. It's getting late you know. Come on, I'll drive you home"

While Gabriella and Rodrick were in the car, Gabriella kept thinking weather what happened while ago was a dream or was it real. For sure, it was the phantom alright. But why isn't she scared? Surely people should be scared of him. But she felt a connection between him and herself. Why did he call himself ugly? What's all these rumours about the phantom? And why does he want Gabriella?


End file.
